Til Death
"Til Death" is the eighth episode of season 2, and the 31st produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 29, 2012. Synopsis The team is spread thin when a husband and wife's numbers both come up. Origin of the Title From the traditional wedding vows from the Church of England Book of Common Prayer, "til death do us part." The Catholic version is "until death." Main Plot Points *Mr. and Mrs. Daniel and Sabrina Drake go head to head about whether to sell their business. *Reese and Finch find out this is more than a marital spat when the couple put a hit out on each other. *Cal Beecher was the arresting officer on Daniel Drake's hired gun Santiago thereby allowing the opportunity for him to meet Carter. Flashback *The episode opens in 2006 with Finch taking Grace to an espresso bar where Grace speaks of her love for Italy. *Nathan Ingram warns Finch that the lies he had to tell his wife broke up the marriage. *Finch gives a special birthday to Grace and tries to confide in her. Episode Notes * Finch talks wistfully about first seeing Venice through a Viewmaster. A Viewmaster is a stereoscopic 3D viewer which was developed in 1939, shortly after the advent of color film. The viewer uses small circular reels with a series of opposing pairs of images around the perimeter; when viewed through the Viewmaster, the viewer sees each image in 3D. The Viewmaster was a popular early way to see the world when the price of travel was prohibitive, and Viewmaster reels could be purchased at most popular tourist sites. * Finch meets Grace at the Guggenheim Museum of New York. Designed by Frank Lloyd Wright, the museum contains an extensive collection of paintings from the impressionist era to contemporary art. It is one of a group of sister museums owned by the Solomon R. Guggenheim Foundation, the best known of which is the Guggenheim museum in Bilbao, Spain. De Chirico's surrealist painting "The Red Tower" is owned by the Foundation, but is on exhibit at another of the sister museums in Venice, Italy. * Finch gives Reese a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) duplicator to access the publishing house. An RFID scanner accesses, copies and duplicates electronic information on objects with RFID strips, such as credit cards, employee identification or hotel room keys. * Carter's retort "Am I my partner's keeper?" is a play on Cain's response when asked where his brother Abel was in Genesis 4:9. De Chirico and "The Red Tower" Giorgio de Chirico (1888-1978) was an Italian painter and founder of the scuola metafisica (metaphysical school), a school of painting strongly influenced by surrealists such as painter Salvador Dalí, sculptor Joan Miró and film maker Luis Buñuel. De Chirico's school was most active in the period from 1911 to 1920, and produced images that were known for their picture-with-a-picture and mysterious qualities, using sharp contract between dark and light or shade. Unlike works that rejected the past, De Chirico's work used imagery from traditional Italian architecture, such as the crenellated round tower featured in "The Red Tower." Many art critics believe that the "Red Tower" evokes a dream state as well as a visualization of loneliness, with its long shadows, lack of human activity and traditional Italian piazza in the foreground. De Chirico's stark, representational style, typified by "The Red Tower" would go on to influence the surrealists whose work influenced him. Acronyms and Vocabulary * Bruja (Spanish, feminine): witch. Nestor uses the term to insult Fusco by referring to him as a witch in the feminine form. Used properly, a male witch is a brujo. Production Notes There is an incongruity between this episode and Reasonable Doubt in season three. Here Reese convinces the couple not to kill each other and in Reasonable Doubt where the wife is framed by her husband, Reese allows her husband to kill her. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Fusco escorts Sabrina out of the office building after Nestor's attack, she is wearing high-heeled black shoes. A moment later, when Reese grabs her and puts her in the trunk of his car, she is barefoot. Music *"One of These Mornings" by Moby/Patti LaBelle- End of episode. Trivia *The name of Finch's computer firm he uses to access the Drake's house is "Cyber Wingman". Cyber Wingman is the name of the protocols recently enacted throughout the US Air Force to combat cyber terrorism. *In this episode, Rhonda suggests to Fusco that they can leave the fancy restaurant and eat falafel. In , Fusco asks Sofia whether she likes falafel. Quotes *"I'm proud of you, Finch. You've really gotten comfortable with your breaking and entering duties." (Reese) *"Thank you for appreciating my descent into deviant behavior." (Finch) *"I guess murder is one way to break up a marriage. But wouldn't divorce have been simpler?" (Reese) *"Just remember: While mystery is a powerful tool in a relationship, a little goes a long way" (Nathan) *"Hey, I'm kinda in the middle of something here!" (Fusco) "If I'm to believe the waiter it sounds like your near the end of something. You really do need to work on your conversational skills." (Finch) *"Sometimes you need to break a few eggs to save lives." (Reese) *"Our journey starts here... And any mystery around the corner, we can discover together." (Grace) *"You know the only thing worse than hate? Indifference." (Nathan) *"The truth always catches up to you, Harold. No matter how hard you try and hide it." (Nathan) es:Til Death Videos Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Marital Crossfire|Marital Crossfire es:Til Death it:Fino alla morte 208 208 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Multiple Persons of Interest Category:Episodes with Finch Flashbacks